Secrets
by DarkAndStormyNight
Summary: Everyone has secrets, of course. But it bothered Nami to no end that Luffy their horrible liar of a captain could be keeping secrets from his nakama. What could Luffy possibly hide?


**What's this! I'm posting more than just every few months! Lol well I felt like celebrating because finally my stupid 3 week course is over and I can actually have more time to do stuff. Yes once again this is an old story of mine that I haven't really gotten around to posting till now. I wrote this maybe after Ace was revealed to be Gol D. Rogers son. Yeah sorry for the slack editing job I'm just a person who likes to write not a person who is good at fixing errors! DX I only have a few more completed stories left of mine. Most are snippets of things I'm working on but I'm pretty proud of some of them. :)**

**Disclaimer: I could never own this awesomeness!**

**Secrets**

Everyone has secrets.

Of course. They wouldn't really be human, or in Choppers case reindeer, if they didn't. But it bothered Nami to no end that Luffy, their horrible liar of a captain, could be keeping secrets from his nakama.

"Its impossible sounding that an idiot like him would have any!" grumbled Nami.

She thought of how she got started thinking about Luffy having secrets. It was when she read aloud something very shocking in the newspaper yesterday.

"Portgas D. Ace is the son of Gold Roger!"

"Eh!" Everyone but Luffy and Robin yelled.

"Go-Gold Roger! Luffy did you know?" questioned Sanji.

"Yeah. I met Ace when I was little. Hmm I wonder how they found out? Grandpa wouldn't tell." Luffy replied nonchalant.

"So your not real brothers?" asked an in shock Usopp.

"You don't have to be blood related to be brothers." He said with a slight frown.

I thought back to me and Nojiko when he said that and silently agreed. "Why didn't you tell us back when we first met Ace!" Chopper asked in awe.

"Its a secret. Ace would have been mad if I told. Plus you would have freaked out like Iva-chan did."

That last blunt statement made Nami a little uncomfortable. Since they have known Luffy way longer then the former okama queen Luffy befriended.

After that everyone was still shocked but started trying to get back to normal. As for me, yes still shocked and now suspicious.

'OK I've had it!' I thought.

I stood up and decided to look for Luffy. 'Hmm where to look.'

Knowing perfectly well that he wouldn't be in the crows nest cause of Zoro, not the kitchen surprisingly due to Sanji-kun guarding it, and definitively not the library.

'Bingo!' No matter what he has to be there.

Crossing the silent empty deck was weird for it was usually loud with shouts from my nakama but I shrugged it off and continued walking.

There he was a silhouette leaning against the figurehead of the Thousand Sunny. He didn't sit on it as much because of the bigger ship to roam but on quiet days you could find him there.

"Hey Nami." he said happily without turning around.

It was kind of creepy how he could tell who was coming up from behind but eh its Luffy you never know what to expect.

'Which is precisely why I need to ask him.'

"Do you keep secrets from us?" I asked in a rush.

"Huh?" he turned around giving me a confused gaze.

"What do you mean Nami?"

"I mean do you keep secrets from us! Your nakama!" I replied with a slight blush starting to form.

"Like what?"

"I don't know! Like how Ace was the son of the Pirate King!" I said accusingly.

"Well that was something I couldn't tell anyone." said Luffy still seemly shocked from my outburst.

"But you tell some okama about it that you met from Impel Down!" I say a little betrayed.

"Iva-chan? Well Iva-chan risked his life to help and save me plus he was nakama with my dad, him and Scissors-chan." he says defensively.

Shocked I said "They were?"

"Hmm yeah. Didn't I tell you guys?"

"See!" I retort. "You hardly tell your own nakama anything!"

Taken aback by this Luffy asks in a neutral tone "Well what do you want to know?"

Now it was my turn to be taken aback. 'I knew he was going to say something like this. I just didn't think of what to say.' I thought.

Quickly I said the first things that came to mind.

"Your scar! Where did it come from? Your hat too! I know you said your holding it for Red haired Shanks but whats the story behind it?"

Then I started pouring out all of the questions about him that I never knew and that I thought he was never was clear about. By that time Luffy was plopped down on the deck probably overwhelmed by all my questions.

Panting from talking so much I sat down next to him. He took off his hat and laughed.

"Shishishishi! I didn't realize that there would be so what much that you would want to know!"

"Of course your my captain after all!"

Putting his hat back on he started answering each of my questions in exact order. When he was done my head was swirling with all this new information not noticing that it was now dusk.

He stood up saying "Well Sanji is probably done with dinner so I better hurry before its all gone!"

"It'll all be gone after you get there." I say jokingly.

He laughed once more running off for dinner. Staring at his back I knew that no matter what Monkey D. Luffy would always be a shroud of mystery now matter how much he told us.

With a sigh I stood up and started stretching having been in the same position for hours.

'I still think he wasn't telling me everything.' with that last thought I ran to dinner with a smirk on my face.


End file.
